


For Sora, For Riku

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Implied Soriku, M/M, Threesomes, kingdom hearts re:mind spoilers, riku gets the sadness fucked out of him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Axel proposes that he and Roxas help Riku alleviate some of the stress that burdens him as his search to find Sora continues.
Relationships: Axel/Riku/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

In the affairs of Riku, Roxas would rather steer clear. He’s much content to continue his training with Xion and the others, allow Ienzo to study his heart and come home to Axel who stays home to study for the mark of mastery exam.

It damn near kills him when Axel makes the suggestion one night over dinner. 

“I know you and Riku haven’t had the best rep, but I think he needs a friend. Kairi’s in a coma and Sora. Well. He’s ou—,” a slam of a fork on the table interrupts him.

Roxas stares at his barely touched food before he looks up at Axel, “why?” It’s softly spoken and Axel can tell he’s made a decision, he just wants to hear that it’s the right one.

Axel rubs the back of his neck at the question before putting both hands up in surrender when Roxas growls his name.

“He and Sora helped me one time when you were still residing in Sora’s heart. You had been really restless and taking over Sora so you could be with me,” Axel explains, “Kairi suggested it to them, that it would maybe alleviate some of your pent up tension. I know it’s not the same situation, but I know what it’s like. That fear of the unforeseeable future.” 

Roxas huffs and takes his fork and stabs a piece of broccoli and munches on it, “I’ll think about it.” Is all he replies with.

Axel smiles, it’s all he can ask for.


	2. 2.

Roxas finds Riku in Radiant Garden, stationed in front of Merlin’s computer, reading off the most recent reports of Kairi’s heart.

“Riku,” Roxas says and he has to hold back the laugh when Riku nearly topples out of his chair with a yelp.

Once he’s gathered his bearings, Riku looks at Roxas with a concerned expression, “is everything okay?” He asks. Roxas doesn’t usually go out of his way to seek Riku out unless there’s an emergency.

Roxas shakes his head and lets out an amused laugh before speaking, “Axel told me you’ve been kind of down recently.” He explains watching as a guilty look flashes across Riku’s face.

“Why does he care?” Riku asks and another bout of guilt washed over his face and Roxas can tell this is all an act.

So he looks around the room, makes sure it’s empty before turning back to Riku, “Axel told me what you and Sora did for him. When I was still in Sora’s heart. You blaming yourself and acting out on your guilt with quippy one liners isn’t going to help find Sora. Let us...help you.” He says.

Riku stares at him, eyebrow furrowed as he tries to make sense of what Roxas is saying. “What do you mean?” He finally asks, confusion blatant on his face.

Huffing Roxas pinches the bridge of his nose before staring at Riku for a moment before grabbing either side of his face and bringing their lips together. He kisses Riku a few times, unconcerned by the lack of return, before pulling away.

“Stressing yourself and reading over reports that haven’t brought in new information isn’t going to bring him back. Sora needs you at the top of your game. You know where to find us when you make your decision.” Roxas says running a thumb over Riku’s cheek before pulling away so he could leave.

As he reaches the door, Roxas feels a hand around his wrist. He turns to see Riku with his head down and tears have made their way down his face. He looks up at Roxas and nods.

“Tell me when.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own as I didn’t beta this.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Three’s a Crowd! I was inspired after reading What You Want by JKRT which I highly recommend you read. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285233


End file.
